


Spöken ur det förflutna

by Shackett74



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Slow Romance
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shackett74/pseuds/Shackett74
Summary: Det här fristående kapitlet bygger på speltrilogin Mass Effect - ett av gaminghistoriens allra mest populära rollpel- och actionspel som gavs ut mellan 2007-2012.Spelen är på det hela taget mycket välskrivna, både förutsättningarna, handlingen och karaktärerna, med kända skådepelare (som gör karaktärernas röster).Mass Effect tar vid 150 år från nu när människorna tagit sina första steg ut i solsystemet, och vidare.Detta är ett helt fristående kapitel som tar vid utifrån en liten (ur spelet sett) och till synes oansenlig mailbegäran till Amiralen om att få ta in spelets huvudkaraktär, Shepard för förhör.Fleet Admiral Hackett får ett oväntat, och oönskat, besök - från det förflutna skulle man kunna säga. Gästen är dock helt och hållet en egen originalkaraktär, och finns ej i speklen, ej heller denna plot. (OC)karaktär men knyter däremot samman några händelser ur spelet.
Relationships: Steven Hackett/Female Shepard
Kudos: 1





	Spöken ur det förflutna

**Arcturus station, Alliance Navy's Högkvarter 2185**

”Amiral? Det är en översteintendent Smith, från Internal Affairs här och önskar sträffa er, sir...”

Översteintendent Smith?.. _Sylvia_ Smith?..

 _Dios! Vad tusan gör_ hon _här?.._

"Hmm, för all del. Skicka in översteintendenten.”

En lång, rödlätt och nästan magerlagd kvinna klev in på hans kontor men nickade först enbart till hälsning. Ett litet leende lekte dock i hennes mungipor, ett som Amiral Hackett inte tyckte det minsta om.

Så fort metalldörrarna hade stängt bakom henne, med ett lågmält svoschande ljud, blev intendentens leende mer självsäkert, och hon svassade långsamt och utstuderat fram mot hans stora skrivbord, medan hon tog tid på sig att se sig omkring bland bokhyllor med sina retro pappersböcker, hängande historiska kartor av jorden och olika stjärnsystem. Allt skvallrade om att det rymliga kontoret tillhörde en ordningssam old-school-person.

”Jaha, vad kan jag göra för Internal Affairs då?” inledde han, avsiktligt formellt och stelt, men förhoppningsvis med en acceptabel hövlighet åtminstone eftersom han vinnlade sig om att alltid vara hövlig. Men kyliga isblå ögon följde granskande hennes varje steg.

Istället för att svara fortsatte hon emellertid lugnt att skärskåda de böcker, kartor och den stora modellen av ett gammalt segelskepp som prydde bokhyllorna längs ena metallväggen. Trodde hon kanske att det var avväpnande, eller att han skulle charmas av hennes uppenbarelse om han fick titta länge nog på lite kvinnlig fägring. Men då trodde hon fel.

Svängande med höfterna, fast kanske inte överdrivet mycket - bara utstuderat överdrivet i hans ögon - kom hon snart närmare det stora skrivbordet medan hon drog med ett finger över en perfekt bokrad. 

” _Överste_?..Men så formell man kan vara då...Jag minns ju en gång när du sa...”

Han avbröt trött hennes spinnande, ville inte bli påmind.

”Kom till sak om jag får be. Vad har du för ärende hit..?”

Utan omsvep kom det ett, ”Jag är här för att berätta att vi nåtts av information att Batarierna planerar en hämndaktion mot din...'kelgris', Shepard..”

Amiralen blev uppriktigt förvånad över sin starka och omedelbara reaktion som började koka i honom över det nedsättande, föraktfulla och uppenbarligen väldigt avsiktliga ordval Smith använde om Shepard.

Hackett fnös till oavsiktligt innan han hunnit lägga band på sig, men detta var ett lika lågt som oprofessionellt påhopp. Onödigt och ovärdigt. 

”Jaha? Men det är knappast någon nyhet, vi har tvärtom redan fått signaler om att de äntligen börjat lugna ner sig.”

Hans fnysning fick Smiths smådryga leende att komma av sig, innan hon kom fram till skrivbordet och lutade sig över det vilande med handflatorna mot den rödbruna skivan och mötte hans blick.

”Detta verkar vara något annat.." genmälde hon tämligen svävande, "och vi ser därför att Shepard återvänder så fort som möjligt. Då kan så klart ordna med hennes säkerhet på bästa sätt, inför sin troliga...krigsrätt..”

Hackett hade god lust att fråga henne vad fasen hon - eller IA - sysslade med egentligen. Där fanns ju en antydan till hån i hennes ögon även om hon försökte dölja det men som sa att översten åter hade valt sina ord noga.

Är mänskan _avundsjuk_ på Shepard? Det lät ju inte bättre, men för vad i så fall?

Shepard var för all del unik på många sätt, och det redan innan hon blev den första människa att medicinskt återuppväckas från att ha varit klinisk död. Dessutom var hon unik med alla sina talanger.

Och Shepard var helt enkelt högt ansedd i Alliansen och omtyckt bland vanligt folk. Men även om hon var något av Andersons och hans skyddsling, så hade de också krävt oerhört mycket av henne genom alla många och svåra uppdrag. Så pass att det inte fanns mycket att vara avundsjuk på i ärlighetens namn.

Så vad tusan handlade detta om?

Alliance Navy hade inte mycket med IA att göra – ingen hade väl det per se på grund av maktfördelningsprincipen som System's Alliance var uppbyggd på – men frågan var om det börjat växa lite väl mycket ogräs hos interngranskarna...

Och krigsrätt ja, det önskade Smith uppenbarligen Shepard hett, men Hacketts järndisciplin var åter på plats och han undvek hennes förolämpning.

Med händerna knäppta på skrivbordet framför sig sa han, ”Shepard kommer tillbaka relativt snart skulle jag tro. Men Internal Affairs kan givetvis bli varskodda när hon väljer att överlämna Normandy och sig själv i Vancouver.”

”Väljer _att överlämna sig_?!” Smith sträckte häpet på ryggen och den dåligt maskerade arrogansen försvann i ett nafs från de markerade anletsdragen, ersatta av en vass, ifrågasättande ton som om det översten hörde var alltför ofattbart att ens ta in.

Åhåå, det där gillade hon inte att höra, tänkte Hackett belåtet.

”Absolut. Vi har full tilltro till hennes kapacitet, förmågor och omdöme.”

 _Kunde hon kunde han_ , och Hackett valde att lägga till en sista verbal smocka.

” _Om_ det nu blir IA;s ansvar att sköta hennes säkerhet under förhören.” 

” _Hennes_?! _Förhör?_ Det tror jag ju inte." Något mörkt kom och försvann lika hastigt i de nötbruna ögonen, nu missnöjt kisande. 

Det var kanske lite väl personligt uttryckt- oförsiktigt sagt av mig, tänkte han för sig själv och satt orörlig kvar med händerna framför sig, medan hon fortsatte. Snart nog skulle det väl avslöjas vad hon var ute efter.

"Jag antar att detta släpphänta favoriserande förklarar kanske varför du avslog major Antellas begäran om att ta in henne på förhör för sex månader sen...”

Överraskningen slog ner lite som en blixt men han lyckades behålla ansiktet utryckslöst.

Så det var alltså _hon_ som låg bakom Antellas långrandiga mailbegäran...  
Ett obehag spred sig i honom samtidigt med den oundvikliga insikten att vad översteintendentens agerande än berodde på så var det lika illa som det var ovanligt.

Personliga vendettor, osund ärelystnad och småaktighet fanns förstås lika mycket hos System's Alliance som nere på Jorden, inget var då annorlunda bara för att människan tagit sina första steg ut i galaxen. Men Internal Affairs var dock dom som oftast utredde konsekvenserna av sådant, inte startade dem...

Rent logiskt torde det alltså vara nån av samma tre anledningar bakom Sylvia Smiths horn i sidan till Jane Shepard, tänkte han och granskade kvinnan framför skrivbordet, tankfullt. Men där Special Forces N7, var extremt talangfull _och_ lojal, var Sylvia Smith bara extremt ambitiös - om än också karismatisk, och för all del intelligent.

Kanske det var en farligare kombination än han trott när de hade träffats tre år tidigare.

”Ja - ’hon’! N7 och befälhavare Jane Shepard, till vilken System’s Alliance och hela den förbaskade galaxen är skyldiga mer än vi någonsin kan återgälda henne för!"

Misslynt reste kvinnan på sig och tog till hans lättnad ytterligare några steg bort från skrivbordet. 

För att förolämpa Shepard och göra honom förbannad, eller för att luska reda på något - vad nu det kunde tänkas vara. 

"Ni får bida er tid ett tag till, jag tänker inte stressa henne, och kommer _inte_ tillåta att någon från System's Alliance försöker kontakta henne heller i nuläget. Det rör på sig men hennes mycket viktiga uppdrag är inne i ett kritiskt skede nu."

Han höll allvarligt på att tappa tålamodet med den här farsen, och översteintendenten, som tidigare bara hört talas om amiralens sällsynta men skrämmande iskalla och respektinjagande blick, genomborrades av de isblå ögonen, bleknade synbart och slog till reträtt. 

Var där något annat, intendenten?” nästan morrade han fram. "Annars har jag ytterligare förberedelser inför en total Reaperattack att ordna med..."

Till hennes försvar lyckades hon ändå samla sig i ett envist motstånd som skymtade genom de sammanpressade läpparna och rodnande kinder. 

Men de visste båda att Smith mycket väl kunde ha – och _borde_ ha – kontaktat amiralitetet via de sedvanliga kanalerna och att de då inte skulle ha involverat honom. Så där fanns något annat hon var ute efter.

Hon hade börjat gå mot dörrarna, tio meter kvar och betydligt mindre svassande nu även om ett tillkämpat, oberört leende började visa sig igen.

Om det var på grund av någon slags ödets ironi eller inte, la hon dock märke till Rumiboken och utbrast en platityd om vilken vackert illustrerad bok det var.

Och kanske det hade varit bäst av honom att bara hålla tyst men när möjligheten uppenbarade sig, tog han den. 

”Ja den är verkligen vacker. Och en gåva från någon jag håller av...”

”På så vis,” hon kastade en blick på honom från sidan och han såg ett tillkämpat småleende, kanske tänkt också det att vara inbjudande, men vad det än var han hade sett hos henne då för flera år sedan så fanns inte ett spår av det kvar.

  
Och det hade inget att göra med Shepard heller. Han hade kvävt det i sin linda av flera anledningar och nu mer än någonsin insåg han att beslutet varit helt korrekt.

”Vilken besvikelse... _Steven_ , hade trots allt hoppats på en middag när jag ändå var här, men det är uppenbarligen inte något alternativ förstår jag."

Hon höll masken bra, det fick han medge när hon nickade kort och lämnade hans kontor till synes helt oberörd.

...  
Överste Sylvia Smith tyckte på det hela taget att hennes oannonserade blixtvisit gått bra.

Synd på en middag med Hackett men det hade hon ändå knappast väntat sig att han skulle gå med på.

Var det någon som kunde vara dumenvis och överdisciplinerad så var det Steven Hackett. Fnysningen som lämnade henne var nästan hånfull.

Inget kunde rucka hans övertygelser och självdisciplin när han satt sig för något, det visste hon visserligen. Men förutom sitt utkastade middagsförlsag hade hon ändå fått reda på en del matnyttgt. 

Som att han fortfarande höll sin omhuldade N7 Shepard om ryggen, David Anderson också förstås, vilket innebar att även om hon inte hade något att klämma åt överbefälhavaren för direkt, skulle hon göra det genom kapten Shepard.

Och om det skadade Anderson också, tja vad var det man sa - 'collateral damage'?..

**Author's Note:**

> Tack för att du läst - hela - denna "one shot", min första på svenska faktiskt. 
> 
> Det var svårare än jag trodde att skriva på svenska - fortfarande. Det går liiite bättre på engelska konstigt nog, eller det känns så i alla fall...


End file.
